


Teach Us How to Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Advice, F/M, Letters, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters written between the cast members right before the beginning of the filming of Series Two of Doctor Who, starting with Christopher's letter to David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Letter, from Christopher to David

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing rpf (I'm not even sure if it qualifies as that).  
> The idea that Christopher wrote a letter to David before he started filming struck me, and I decided to write it down.  
> I think that this may be multi-chaptered, with perhaps Chris's goodbye letter to Billie or hers to him, but that depends on whether anyone actually reads it.  
> I'd really appreciate comments, so I can see what people think.
> 
> Also, I am in no way implying that the opinions I have written down here are actually Christopher's opinions, but I've tried to capture them as best as I can.

_Dear David,_

_I don't know you very well, but I've seen your interviews and all that. I felt that I had to at least do that - I can't leave without making sure my successor is fit for the role. And let me tell you, David, I think you're fantastic. The world needs a brighter Doctor after me (and a prettier one), and adding in some more humor can only make the show better. And of course, the Doctor would be a happier person after spending a year with Rose. Don't forget, David, you may be playing the Doctor, but this is really Billie's show. She's the one who everyone identifies with - it's because of her that the reboot's been such a success._

_About Billie…well, just wait until you meet her. She's amazing, she really is. All my years, and I've never met anyone like her. She has this gift for making people feel good about themselves, but unfortunately, she often ends up tearing herself down instead. Don't let her do that, David…tell her she's fantastic and brilliant and beautiful whenever you can. Trust me: once you meet her, you'll want to tell her all those things. And make sure she eats - show up at her trailer in the middle of the night with takeout if you have to._

_Sometimes Billie needs someone to keep up her spirits so she doesn't get caught up in her own head all the time. She's not had an easy time, becoming so famous as a teenager and completely losing control of her life. When that happens when you're so young, it can damage you, and Billie hates the paparazzi because of it. Keep them away as much as you can, David. If they catch the two of you on the street or during filming, stand in front of her so she doesn't have to go through all of it again. I'm sure you wouldn't mind a few pictures of you somewhere, but it reminds Billie of her pop career._

_Just look at me, rambling on about her. I've heard it said before - it's impossible to work with Billie without falling a little bit in love with her. I was intending to write you a deep and thoughtful letter about becoming the Doctor, but I already feel a bit bad about leaving her. She's leaving the show after this season that you're about to film; she would've left earlier, but she didn't want to leave the fans at the same time as me. Typical Billie, always thinking of everyone else. It's not that she doesn't love the show, it's just that she thinks people will get tired of seeing her if she stays on any longer - also, she's a bit skeptical about you._

_Make her regret the decision to leave. Can you do that for me, David? Make her regret it. The first day you come on set, make her smile. Do something absolutely ridiculous during the filming so that she can't help but laugh and you have to film it all over again. She doesn't think you'll compare to me, and I'm not sure where she's drawing that conclusion from - It's not like I'm the perfect Doctor - but she's so sweet about it. I want you to prove her wrong, though; I want you to be a better Doctor than I was._

_About the actual show...Doctor Who isn't science fiction, not really. It's more like a fairytale. The Doctor's story starts on this planet of time traveling aliens who are practically gods. He loves Earth and the stupid apes that live there, and he saves them over and over again from monsters and villains. And wherever he goes, he changes peoples' lives - normal, ordinary people - and suddenly all those people realize that they're not so normal and ordinary. He makes people better, David. He makes people into heroes._

_You probably know all this from when you watched the original show. But things have changed, David, and it's not just about saving the world and teaching people now. Doctor Who is a love story as well. And don't be opposed to that, David. Let it happen. When you used to watch the show, it was aimed towards the children - it was their show back then. But Russell changed that, and now it's a bit darker and a bit…older. Now that I've seen the episode, I'm realizing that the Empty Child would've terrified me as a kid. And as for the romantic aspects of the show, well, anyone with eyes can see that the Doctor would do anything for Rose, and she's quite starstruck by him. Because of the age gap, there's not so much of the actual romance now, but…you're younger, David. And if there's any sort of sexual chemistry between you and Billie on camera, Russell will use it._

_Things are different now, David. I know it seems like you're living a childhood dream, but it's not going to be easy. Filming a show like Doctor Who is hard. For nine months, you're practically locked away from the rest of the world with only the rest of the cast and crew. Your life is the show. But it's not all bad, either. Billie is wonderful, and so is the rest of the regular cast._

_It won't be easy, but it will be worth it. Whenever you're exhausted or sick of it all, just imagine all the lives you're changing, David. I said that the Doctor makes 'ordinary' people into heroes in the show, but he also does that to the people watching - to some extent. He teaches people how to dream and hope, and he tells them that he's never met a single person who's not extraordinary. The Doctor makes people believe in themselves, and playing him really is amazing. But David, don't try to copy the way any other Doctor acted. You're a new regeneration - you can be anyone. Find your own way to inspire people and make them love you. The Doctor is such an open-ended role, and I'd hate to see anyone play him one-dimensionally._

_So I guess that about wraps this up. Take care of Billie, make everyone laugh, and inspire people. Continue the fairytale, and make it a love story as well. Make people better. And also, have the time of your life. This only happens once in a lifetime, so make it count. You're going to be fantastic, David. And you know what? So was I._

_Sincerely, Christopher_


	2. A Letter to Say Thank You, and Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie writes to Chris just before the beginning of the filming of series two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter - it looks like my Billie doesn't have as much to say. 
> 
> And again, I'm not claiming that these are Billie's views or comments on Chris, David, or herself, but it's how I see it.

_Dear Chris,_

 

_I'm in your trailer right now, Chris, and it's completely empty. There's people here to move in the new guy's stuff, and I almost just want to lock the door from the inside and not let them in. I know you think he's going to be fantastic, but I can't imagine filming this with anyone but you. That's why I'm leaving after this season - well that, and also the fact that I'm sure people will get tired of me if I stay any longer. But never mind me, this is about you._

_You know I never watched the original series - I was only seven when it ended, after all - so to me, you are the Doctor. I know he can regenerate and all, but I really don't see him that way. To me he's just you. And I'm just thinking that it won't be the same, you know? I wish you hadn't left, Chris. I know you weren't completely happy here, but…I want you to come back._

_I have the script for next season, and it looks fantastic. I'm just having trouble trying to imagine the dialogue and practicing for it, because I don't know how it'll work out with the new actor, or how well we'll work together. There's a kiss scheduled for the second aired episode, actually - I'm a touch nervous about it because I'm the initiator and I haven't done that before. I really hope I have chemistry with this David, because otherwise we'll all look like idiots when I have to kiss him._

_Anyways, this letter is to say goodbye, and thank you. You showed me that I don't have to hate myself to love other people, and that anyone who told me I needed to change was wrong. You helped me find control of my life again, and I don't know how to thank you for that. You taught me how to dream, Chris. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be staring at my hopes from miles away. And Chris, I think I understand now - it's not about wishing for impossibly big things and then just hoping you'll reach them someday; it's about seeing your dreams as possible and then working to reach them._

_I hope you do everything right from here on out, Chris. I hope you get the acting jobs that you want and I hope they pay well, too. I hope you find the perfect person that you want to spend the rest of your life with. And I hope you keep teaching people, because I wouldn't be the woman I am today if it wasn't for you._

_Thank you so much, Chris. We'll all miss you._

 

_Love,_

_Billie_


End file.
